Blob
"Duh, good will always win... Or something." -Sculptor's Cut The Blob is a character from the ClayFighter franchise. He is a Clayterian, is very good at making (and schlocking) clay, and is the master of the self-created martial art of Goojitsu (later named Morphmation). He's currently a Good character. About History The Blob began life differently than any other of the claymation freaks he's surrounded by. In fact, he was once not even a sentient lifeform. No, Blob began as the radioactive goo contained in the first Clayterian meteor that hit Playland. It would spread and contaminate everything in sight, moulding the original circus set of ClayFighters to their present forms. Only when the bucketfuls of goo had nothing else to contaminate did it become sentient enough to fear being thrown away. So, it rolled itself into one big elastic mass, gained intelligence at a vastly rapid speed, and gave itself a name (as well as a gender). His name: The Blob. Given his outlandish origins, Blob would then be outcast by the others, but he wouldn't be deterred. He would go on to invent and hone the skills of a brand new martial art, calling it Goojitsu. In layman's terms, a martial art exploiting the use of shape-shifting. He would use this new found technique in his first appearance in the series, the King of the Circus Tournament, only to fail alongside others as Tiny was crowned King. Despite losing, the Blob was still undeterred, leaving the ClayFighter circus to further enhance his Goojitsu prowess. During this time, he possibly found out his origins; he was an alien, a Clayterian. The Blob would join in on the Grandmaster of Mudville Tournament when it appeared, feeling ready to prove that he was the "greatest mould of all time". He would face two older acquaintances, Bad Mr. Frosty and Tiny, as well as the newcomers Googoo, Hoppy, Octohead, Nanaman, and Kangoo. Given that Dr. Kiln was responsible for infecting all of Mudville with the very stuff he was made out of from a once dormant meteor, and as a result birthed more freaks, it would give Blob more than enough reason to be an entrant. .]] Sometime during this event, Blob and all others involved would find themselves overrun with Alter Egos, Blob's being Slyck. The Tournament itself then fell into a chaotic mess of schlocked clay as far as the eye could see, as the oldies and newbies defeated their Alter Egos and ran Kiln out of Mudville. While Blob didn't get to achieve a plan of Earth Sitting, he was content enough to having Mudville safe from that ludicrous Human scientist. While unsaid, and sometimes was subject to confusion and fear, Blob had established himself as one on the side of Goodness. duking it out in a beta version of ClayFighter 63 1/3.]] Time passed, Blob and some friends deciding to either fly to the Clayhamas in a jet for a vacation, or boarding a three hour cruise on the S.S. Manure. Either way they went about it, the end was still the same: ending up on the unplotted isle of Claymodo. Though the reasoning isn't clear, Blob suddenly sang a different tune from here onward. When the good guys found out about Kiln being on the island as well and plotting world domination, it's only him and Frosty who see just how big the threat is, as the others all missed out on Judgement Clay's shenanigans. in the Mudville Mansion.]] Regardless, Blob and his friends would plan a counterattack and defeat Kiln and his team of minions. One by one, the evildoers fell before the might of the good guys, Blob at some point facing Houngan. Successful, they would eventually corner Kiln and run him out of Claymodo. Despite Blob's whole different attitude and debatable IQ, he too was useful in the fight, and ended up becoming key to the cool crew escaping Claymodo and going home. To do so, Blob became a giant plane and flew them out of there. Once back home in Mudville, Blob decided to continue with his rigorous training of his martial art, called... Morphmation, now. It's unknown if Blob ever goes back to the way he used to be, or if he forever remains dopey for claylife. Backgrounds/Endings ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Once the meteor was done mutating the clay fighters into their present forms, there were bucketfuls of radioactive clay left over. Not wanting to be thrown away like common garbage, the clay rolled itself into one elastic mass. The ball of clay developed intelligence quite quickly and named itself Blob. Studying Goojitsu, Blob has become a force to be reckoned with among the Clay Fighters. -- After the Blob became king of the circus, he discovered the truth of his origin: he was from another planet! Catching the next meteor home, the blob opened a spectacular circus on his home world of Clayterion and introduced the circus to a whole new world. The end. ClayFighter 2: Judgement Clay The story of Blob is known all throughout Mudville. Once an outcast Blob became one of the most feared Clay Fighters ever to schlock clay. Blob has spent his time off from the Clay Fighter Circus perfecting his now deadly, new and improved Goojitsu. Blob is back and ready to show all of Mudville that he is the greatest mold of all time. -- When Blob became grand master of Mudville, he decided to reshape the world through a process known as "earth sitting". He estimated the world would be flat within a few days. Unfortunately, so would much of its population. ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut 63 1/3: After surviving a plane crash that placed Blob on Klaymodo isle, he ventured forth into parts unknown of the mysterious island. What he doesn't know is that a deadly surprise is waiting for him. -- After single handedly saving the world from Dr. Kiln, Blob is ready to return to his home in Mudville. It is here that Blob continues his rigorous training. He must master his morphmation technique. One never knows if there will be a sequel. Sculptor's Cut: Still going strong after two previous grand adventures, Blob continues to fight against evil. He is definitely going to have to stretch all of his eye-popping, morphing talents to the breaking point to overthrow his adversaries. Blob's not the smartest of clayfighters, but he is the most versatile. Will he become a car? A plane? An axe? Watch and find out! -- At last vanquishing the forces of evil, Blob and the rest of our heroic bunch decided to leave the island. Having Blob in the bunch sure was lucky, as he was not only helpful in the fight, but he was able to morph into a plane and fly the good guys off the island, and, finally, home. Look to the sky for a gigantic airplane made out of clay, and be sure to give Blob a hearty cheer! Movesets ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Hold: BP (Close) Vertical Clay Stomp: (D+BK) (No damage if blocked, and cannot be used for a Super KO) Arcing Clay Stomp: F, (DF+BK) (No damage if blocked, and cannot be used for a Super KO) Clay Spit: D, F, P Somersault Headbutt: D, B, P Slide Smack: B, D, F, K ''CF ''Buzzsaw: (Charge B), (F+P) Flying Roundhouse: B, F, D, (DF+K) in Original; F, D, (DF+K) in TE (Close) = CF: Original ClayFighter Only = = TE: Tournament Edition Only = ClayFighter 2: Judgement Clay Buzzsaw: (Charge B), (F+P) Clay Loogie: D, F, P Rocket Anvil: (Charge D), (U+P) ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut Eat & Spit: (B/F+FP/BP) (Close) Buzzsaw: (Charge B), (F+P) Glove: F, D, F, P Bomb: D, B, P Multi-Punch: B, D, B, P Plane Dive: F, D, B, K Car Dash: F, (Hold F) (Does No Damage) Super Moves: Punch Combo: D, F, D, F, P Leaping Axe: D, B, D, B, P Spinning Axe: D, B, D, B, K Claytalities: Meat Grinder: D, D, D, L (Close) Hammer: D, F, R (Close) Bomb Blast: B, D, F, R (1 step) Tank Attack: D, D, B, F, BP (Outside Sweep) Taunts: I'm All Pumped Up!: (Z+WK) I Win: (Z+FK) = 63 1/3: 63 1/3 Version Only = = SC: Sculptor's Cut Version Only = Trivia * Up until just before the release of ClayFighter, Blob's info, among the others', was vastly different. While his name was ever so slightly altered, (No "The" in the name) the info was as follows: Name: Blob Likes: Hair Hates: Port Clay Type: X Sex: Other Motto: Ill It's said that the motto being "Ill" is a Beastie Boys reference. * As shown in Judgement Clay, Blob's eye color matches his clay body palette. Slyck's matches up just the same. With their canon palettes, both have green irises, with Slyck's just being a darker shade. * In 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut, Blob is voiced by Frank Welker. In prior games, a clear voice actor/actress is unknown. * Blob being intelligent has been implied throughout the series, and then suddenly is dumbed down by the time 63 1/3 & SC happen. Fans speculate that the plane crash in 63 1/3 gave him clay brain damage. -"The ball of clay developed intelligence quite quickly and named itself Blob.", "Blob discovered the truth of his origin: he was from another planet! Catching the next meteor home, the Blob opened a spectacular circus on his home world of Clayterion and introduced the circus to a whole new world." -ClayFighter -"Blob decided to reshape the world through a process known as "earth sitting". He estimated the world would be flat within a few days." -Judgement Clay * Blob's martial art has changed over time. It started as Goojitsu in the first two games, then became Morphmation in 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut. * On the ClayFighter page in Interplay's website, Blob is misspelled as Bob in the first game's listing. It has never been fixed. * Blob is one of the only 2 characters to have been playable in every ClayFighter game. The other is Bad Mr. Frosty. Gameplay Footage |} Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Content Category:Boss Category:Dialogue Category:Evil characters